1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for print control.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-175657 (e.g., paragraphs 69-78) discloses one example among techniques for print control.
A digital camera is connected to a printer. The printer communicates its hardware specification to the digital camera. The digital camera extracts a print conditions setting file corresponding to the received hardware specification from plural print conditions setting files, and displays the details of the extracted print conditions setting file on a color liquid crystal display panel. A print control is performed according to print conditions selected by a user through the color liquid crystal display panel.
According to the above technique, it is necessary to prepare print conditions setting files for respective printer hardware specifications in the digital camera in advance. It would be convenient if plural printers that are different from each other in the printer specification such as the hardware specification could be controlled without the need for doing such a preparation.